


Beer and Legend

by manicmea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Spnl Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fed up with everything and wants the night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Legend

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
